warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferncloud
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, LionClan (Modern) |death = Killed by Brokenstar |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Queen: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Unknown Fernpaw Ferncloud Ferncloud Ferncloud |familyt = Mother: Brothers: Half-Sister: Mate: Sons: Daughters: Foster Brother: |familyl = Brindleface Ashfur, Two unnamed kits Sandstorm Dustpelt Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap Hollykit, Larchkit, Icecloud Cloudtail |mentor = Darkstripe, Longtail |apps = None |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = The Last Hope, Bramblestar's Storm, The Ultimate Guide }} Ferncloud is a lightly-framed, little, pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and pale green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm In The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *Either she or her brother, Ashfur, were mistakenly called tawny. *She was mistakenly described as dark gray and as mottled. *In the family tree on the official ''Warriors site, it states that Whitestorm is the mate to Brindleface, and father to Ashfur and Ferncloud. This tree was however confirmed not to be canon, and therefore it's unconfirmed whether he truly has any relation to them. **However, on Vicky's Facebook page, she says that Whitestorm could actually be her father.Revealed onVicky's Facebook *She was mistakenly described with blue eyes. *Vicky revealed that Ferncloud's death was the result of fan complaints. Ferncloud was placed into battle, due to Vicky believing that she was capable of fighting just as well as any warrior. Her fierce protection of young Clan cats is what put her in the thick of battle, in the defense of the nursery.Revealed in Erin Hunter's Confidential Notes: Choosing Which Cats Would Die. Family Members Mate: :Dustpelt: Sons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: Daughters: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Grandson: :Toadstep: Granddaughters: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Mother: :Brindleface: Brothers: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Half-Sister: :Sandstorm: Foster Brother: :Cloudtail: Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Uncle: :Ravenpaw: Uncles/Aunts: :Unidentified kits: Aunt: :Frostfur: Half-Nieces: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Half-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperkit: Half-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit: Half-Great Grandnieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Half-Great Grandnephew: :Fernsong: Cousins: :Brackenfur: :Cinderpelt: :Thornclaw: :Brightheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog |''See More''}} References and Citations Category:StarClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Character Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Kit